


Cabin in the Woods

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Justin and Lauren spend their holidays alone together at a cabin in New York state.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date)
Kudos: 9





	Cabin in the Woods

There was something about wintertime that Lauren loved.

Now, she had a sunny demeanour, and so going out to the beach near her parents’ condo in Florida was much more her speed, but she was starting to come around to like the late-December frost in upstate New York.

Perhaps it is just the good company.

“I still cannot believe _you_ , out of all people, keeps a cabin in the lake.” She said, jokingly, handing her boyfriend a mug of hot cocoa and wrapped herself on a duvet, snuggling against his broad chest. “I thought you’d despise to take time off work.”

Justin shrugged, dismissively. “I allow myself a week off every year, to disconnect all by myself. I need it after dealing with idiots three hundred and forty days at a time.”

“Now, that sounds just like you.” Lauren chuckled, throwing back her ponytailed hair. “I’m glad you let me come here with you. It _is_ your idiot-free holiday, after all.”

He snuggled the nape of her neck. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m sure it would get pretty boring being in the middle of nowhere, with only your thoughts for company.” She teased.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be the same thing without my favourite idiot.” He laughed softly.

The fire in front of them crackled, sparks of red flames bursting up as the wood continued to burn. Justin insisted to cut the firewood himself, and Lauren had been privy to an ogling spectacle from the window while she cooked dinner at the small kitchen.

It was quiet outside, as if the wildlife was all sleeping off the cold on their woodland lairs. The cabin was not particularly big, having only a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a simple bathroom. There was no electric power, and so no television.

To spend the time, the both of them were curled up on the surprisingly cosy couch under a small blanket barely enough to fit the both of them. Lauren’s head was nestled onto Justin’s chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close enough so she could hear his slow, relaxed heartbeat.

With intertwined legs, the event manager let out a content sigh at the state the two of them were both in. These days, things were not so easy. He wonders why so many people decided to get married in November, as Lauren seemed to be swamped with business lately.

Not that he was any better. He had always been a workaholic, and that did nor would not change with him dating, but he was especially busy these few months with preparations for award season events he was hired to organize in the coming year.

That being said, even if the man lately had been finding great success on his career, it did not bring any joy. The only things he truly looked forward to since October was this very same holiday, the little time they manage to steal to be together.

“I think about you every day, you know? It’s annoying, even, when I’m trying to work and all I can think about is that cute face you have when you see wedding cakes.” Justin mumbled as he buried his nose into the top of her head.

Lauren pouted comically. “I do _not_ have a face when I eat cake.”

“Yes, you do. You look like one of those Japanese cutesy characters.” He chuckled and kissed her pout away. “You mean so much to me, you’re just always on my mind.”

Her heart almost melted without any help from the fire. She turned your head to look up at him.

“You really mean it?” The wedding planner asked, her voice was hushed to reflect the moment and to convey seriousness.

Justin nodded with a sober shadow on his eyes, without even a single trace of hesitation.

“I mean it with everything I have in me.” He sat up a little bit straighter, never letting her body shift into an uncomfortable position. “I know everything is busy right now, but I promise you that you can always count on me. To pick up a damn flower arrangement in Connecticut or to whisk you away to a cabin in the woods.”

“You are opening a dangerous precedent, you know?” The woman could feel small tears welling in the corners of her eyes as he spoke. “I love you, Justin. So much.”

“I love you too, Lauren. More than you will ever know. You’re the only thing keeping me going.” His arms tightened around her waist.

Turning around, Lauren buried her face deeply into Justin’s neck, feeling his bodily heat, as his arms wrapped around her body. His hand rubbed her lower back as you inhaled his scent. His perfume smelled just like home to her, like peppermint, honey and chamomile tea.

“I think about you every day, too, you know?” She mumbled, shily, against his strong neck. “If it was up to me, all weddings in New York would be just like Alison’s, and all first dances would be to that song we first met. It was the most romantic moment in my life, because I got to know you. You might be grumpy and entitled, but you’re my snooty Grinch. I love you.”

“Good thing that it is you that make my heart grow three sizes. I’m sure you’ve speculated about it before.” He said, feeling a warmth pool on his stomach from having her snuggled against him. “I love you more, Strawberry Shortcake.”

With that, they befell in companionable silence, soaking up on the rare opportunity that it is to just have each other’s company, with no sort of interruptions to take them away to the sensation.

The snow fell softly outside, the cold wind blew on the cabin’s sturdy thick walls, as Lauren and Justin spent the night on the couch, drinking hot cocoa and watch the wood be consumed by the fire.

There was nowhere either one of them would rather be that night.


End file.
